Sweet Dreams
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: [Oneshot]Hermione watches Minerva sleep.Femeslash. Please R&R.


_AN: Ok I don't know were this came from but I wasn't about to send it back. Please let know what you think. _

_Enjoy, Xio._

Sweet Dreams

I always found it strange the sort of people some of my friends fell for, always thought it was a weird choice. Now I know they didn't have a choice at all, not if their experiences were anything like mine. What choice did I have in falling for you? None, really I had no choice in the matter it sort of just happened. Do you know I never looked at another woman before you? I was as straight as an arrow, pining after Ronald Weasley of all people. You were the one that changed my world, turn it upside down. I noticed you and them it was as if the air itself had become heated so that I couldn't breathe properly, I felt my lungs and my heart constrict in pain. You would most likely laugh if I told you this but you hit me like a physical aliment. Not very romantic I know but it's the truth. When I noticed you it was as if my nerves were on red alert and suddenly all I felt was pain as I watched you walk out of the room and an acute need; a need to have you in my line of sight again, to hear your voice. The next time I saw you several weeks later, nothing was normal. The burning sensation was gone from my body; instead it was as if the world paled compared to you in my eyes. The green of your robes was suddenly much greener than the grass you stood on, and the blue of your eyes seem almost unnatural. It was as if the world was a faded photograph and you the only thing real, the only thing alive.

It was beautiful, exhilarating, and absolutely terrifying. I thought I might have ingested a hallucinogen, though I knew it was impossible but you had the same affect in me. I remember that the contrast between you and the rest of world, made me sick to my stomach. You held me up before I keeled over, probably thinking that I had food poising. I got used to it, though you continued to stand out against the background until I stopped fighting the fact that you were the first person I thought of when I woke up and the last when I fell asleep. I got used to feeling like the room had been decompressed every time you walked in. I got used to being secretly in love with you.

I fought my feelings. It was one thing to know that these things were happening to me and a very different thing to call them by their proper name. I was in Love with you. How was I supposed to justify my feeling to myself, to you, to the world? I was barely twenty-two and you were more than five decades older than me, not something the world would accept easily. There were so many doubts about what could happen if you ever found out that I refused to acknowledge it. But I wasn't able to hide it for long of course, not form you and surprisingly not from Harry. He was the first to notice that the way I looked at you had changed. Can you believe that was all it took for him to come to the conclusion that I was in love with you? No, neither could I at the time but a weight was lifted from my shoulders as I noticed that Harry was totally ok with it and was even encouraging me to tell you. I was petrified by the thought alone of course and absolutely refused. It was you my love that made the first move; you really are the brightest witch of our era and the bravest. Yes I know I always say that, but it makes you blush and that is just too big of a temptation to pass up.

You know the first time you kissed me I felt like I could just die. I'm serious. I thought that if I died in the next minute or so I would have no problem with it. I'm very glad I continued breathing of course as you showed me that I was capable of loving with more passion and dedication than I ever thought possible. Then you showed me that kissing you Minerva McGonagall was nothing on making love to you and this in turn was nothing on being able to wake up next to you every morning. Then you made me thank god a million times over that I could have all three.

How long has it been now love do you know? Me neither, but my 30th birthday is on the horizon and you are still as beautiful as the first time I saw you close to 20 years ago. And I love you even more now than the day you set my nerves endings on fire by just being there, now eight years ago.

And here I am watching you sleep, thinking about how lucky I am to be able to loose myself in you. You still stand out my love, in every room. You even stand out at this very moment making our bedroom look like it was painted in pastels instead of the rich red you chose I don't know how many years ago. Your hair is still as black as ever, it's free for now and frames your face beautifully. And I haven't been able to pull my eyes away form your lips, redder in my eyes than apples and absolutely delectable. I love to watch you sleep because it's the only time you let me study you so fully, letting me drink in as much of you as I can. But I much rather be on the receiving end of a glare, because that way I would be able to looking into the blue of your eyes. I doubt if you know how wonderful your eyes are, how much they convey and how they pull people in.

I think you must have read my mind because I'm all of the sudden looking into the beautiful orbs that have held me captive since the age of eleven. And here I thought you were in deep sleep, you never cease to surprise me Minerva and I doubt you ever will.

"What are you doing?" Your voice is groggy with sleep, yet it was still music to my ears.

"Watching you sleep." You're trying to look stern now and fail miserably. You love me too much to be able to hold the glare for too long, it simply shows in your eyes.

"Go to sleep Hermione." You keep staring at me as I look at you. Knowing you wouldn't go sleep again till I do; I move my arm possessively around your waist and rest my head on your shoulder. As I look at you I notice you've already closed you gorgeous eyes. And I know I must be smiling like a maniac again, but its something you've grown used to.

"Sweet dreams love." I whisper into your ear as I close my eyes.


End file.
